Só por uma noite - Miranda Lee
by miss.potter12
Summary: Harry Potter, um advogado bem-sucedido, especializado em divórcios, levava a vida sem compromissos. Até conhecer Hermione Granger e descobrir que ela havia sido abandonada no dia anterior a seu casamento. Apaixonado, ele bola um plano perfeito para ambos: por que não ir adiante com a cerimônia tendo ele como noivo?


**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Só por uma noite" da autora Miranda Lee e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Resumo:**Harry Potter, um advogado bem-sucedido, especializado em divórcios, levava a vida sem compromissos. Até conhecer Hermione Granger e des cobrir que ela havia sido abandonada no dia an terior a seu casamento. Apaixonado, ele bola um plano perfeito para ambos: por que não ir adiante com a cerimônia tendo ele como noivo?

**CAPITULO UM**

Harry admirou, pela janela do avião, a beleza da cida de e da costa. O comandante acabara de anunciar um ligeiro atraso no pouso no Mascot Airport e sobrevoava Sidney em círculos, para oferecer aos passageiros um bom panorama da cidade, conhecida pela mais bela en seada e melhores praias do mundo.

O que não era, na opinião de Harry, uma afirmativa exagerada. Ele havia sobrevoado algumas cidades espe taculares: Nova York, São Francisco, Rio.

Mas Sidney ocupava um lugar especial.

Talvez fosse a luz da aurora que tornava a areia das praias tão brancas e a água tão profundamente azul. Mas apenas a vista daquela enseada deslumbrante, com as famosas visões da ponte e da ópera brilhando ao sol do verão aliviaram a tensão de Harry.

Beth estava certa ao insistir para que ele voltasse para casa, mesmo que apenas para uma visita.

Casa...

Curiosamente sempre pensava em Sidney como sua casa. É verdade que ali tinha nascido e freqüentado a es cola, dos 12 aos 18 anos, motivo pelo qual não tinha muito sotaque americano. Mas tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida nos Estados Unidos. Em Los Angeles, para ser mais exato. A cidade dos anjos, ou dos demô nios, dependendo do ponto de vista. L.A. podia ser uma cidade dura. Em geral, Harry podia lidar com sua dure za. Podia-se dizer que ele havia alcançado o sucesso.

Mas a vida finalmente cobrara seu preço. O último Natal fora particularmente triste e solitário, pois sua mãe falecera naquele mesmo ano.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Harry. Sua pobre mãe havia falecido oito meses atrás, mas para ele pare cia que tinha sido ontem.

Ainda não sabia como conseguira se controlar quan do o pai apareceu no funeral com a nova esposa pelo braço. A quarta. Loura, obviamente. E jovem. Eram sempre louras e jovens. E seu pai tinha que idade agora? Sessenta e cinco, dez anos a mais do que a mãe teria completado no próximo mês. Ainda assim, produtores de sucesso parecem nunca ter dificuldade em atrair jovens atrizes ambiciosas até o altar.

Até mesmo os olhos de sua mãe brilharam ao encon trar pela primeira vez o belo Ben Potter que viera a Sidney em busca de artistas. Ele era um homem expe riente de trinta anos, enquanto ela era uma jovem ingê nua de vinte.

Harry, com freqüência, se perguntava o porquê do seu pai ter se casado com sua mãe. A bonita moça baixi nha e morena, natural de Bondi, não parecia seu tipo. Ela engravidara, mas seria isso razão suficiente para ca sar-se? Ainda bem que voltara para a América, deixan do-a cuidando sozinha do filho na Austrália.

Nenhum dos casamentos do pai durara muito tempo. Poucos anos, no máximo. Mas sempre produziam um ou dois filhos. Harry tinha vários meio-irmãos e irmãs que mal conhecia. O pai não morava mais em Los Angeles, tendo se mudado para Nova York após deixar a mãe de Harry quando ele tinha seis anos. Ou seriam sete?

Deviam ter sido sete, refletiu. Era seis anos mais ve lho do que a irmã caçula, Beth, que, na época, começava a dar os primeiros passos.

De qualquer forma, tinha sido idade suficiente para ficar quase tão magoado quanto a mãe; sua doce, amo rosa mãe, que nunca se recuperou da traição do marido. Antes que o pai saísse porta afora, insensivelmente dis se à chorosa esposa que sempre lhe tinha sido infiel. No início ela recorreu aos calmantes. Depois à bebida. E, por fim, a outros homens, mais jovens, que usaram seu corpo e gastaram suas economias como água.

Quando a situação ficou realmente ruim o avô mater no apareceu, levando Beth e Harry de volta para a Aus trália para viver a seu lado, cuidando para que recebes sem uma boa educação e crescessem em ambiente mais estável. As crianças adoraram a vida em Sidney, junto ao avô viúvo, especialmente Beth que, em poucos me ses, já dizia querer ficar lá para sempre. Harry também gostava da nova vida, mas era mais velho e não podia deixar de se preocupar com a mãe. Ela parecia bem: nas cartas dizia ter parado de beber e arranjado um empre go, mas sempre encontrava uma desculpa para não os visitar.

Quando Harry terminou o segundo grau sentiu-se forçado a retornar a Los Angeles, constatando, com alí vio, que a mãe havia parado de beber, mas... como enve lhecera. Sim, tinha um emprego, mas não lhe pagavam muito e vivia num pardieiro. Incapaz de convencê-la a voltar para a Austrália com ele, no que ele entendeu como uma forma distorcida de orgulho, Harry pediu al gum dinheiro emprestado ao avô, encontrou um lugar melhor para morarem e depois se matriculou no curso de direito da universidade local. Trabalhava em três lu gares diferentes para pagar a mensalidade e assegurar que nada faltasse à mãe.

Quando se formou, como primeiro da turma, a prestigiosa empresa de advogados em L.A., Johansen, O'Neill and Morecroft, rapidamente contratou Harry e, em pouco tempo, ele tomou-se o mais agressivo e bem-sucedido advogado de direito da família da firma. Logo pôde pagar ao avô cada centavo que pedira em prestado, com juros. Quando recebeu o vultoso bônus referente ao primeiro ano na firma deu entrada numa casa num condomínio para a mãe e num apartamento de solteiro, localizado perto, para ele. Por mais que adorasse a mãe, Harry achava que era hora de ter seu próprio espaço.

Nos primeiros anos de carreira como advogado de di reito de família, especializado em divórcio, Harry re presentou tanto homens quanto mulheres, mas quando foi promovido a sócio, um pouco antes do 13° ano na empresa, anunciou que, no futuro, só representaria clientes do sexo feminino. Deixou os homens para outra pessoa.

Harry encontrava grande satisfação em evitar que maridos omissos, com mais dinheiro que moral, dessem um jeito de evitar pagar o que deviam às ex-mulheres. Era implacável na busca para obter segurança financei ra para as mulheres abandonadas, desiludidas e desamparadas que passavam pelo escritório, mulheres não jo vens, bonitas ou sensuais o suficiente para os maridos que haviam prometido um dia amá-las, honrá-las e res peitá-las para sempre.

Harry era particularmente duro em sua busca de jus tiça quando havia crianças envolvidas, especialmente se os homens em questão não queriam assumir responsabi lidades. E havia muitos deles.

Homens que abandonavam os filhos tinham de ser forçados a pagar pensão.

— Mas nem todos os homens são assim — dissera a irmã, mais otimista, recentemente, ao telefone, durante sua ligação semanal de Sidney. Beth nunca voltara para a América, mesmo quando o avô, tão amado, falecera.

— Se um dia meu casamento terminar, Vince jamais abandonará nosso filho. Ou filhos. Não tenho certeza de quantos teremos. Mas mais de um.

Beth estava grávida de sete meses do primeiro filho.

— Acho que nosso casamento vai durar para sempre

— completara Beth rapidamente. — Temos nossos al tos e baixos, mas ainda somos muito apaixonados um pelo outro.

Apaixonados, refletiu Harry quando o 747 começou a descer em Sidney.

O que significava exatamente estar apaixonado?

Nunca sentira isso, com certeza. Nem uma vez. Ti nha 36 anos e nunca havia se apaixonado. Gostaria de muitas mulheres. E as desejara ardentemente, dormindo com elas. Mas não era o mesmo que estar apaixonado. Nunca se descontrolara por uma louca paixão a ponto de, por exemplo, casar-se. Mesmo que se apaixonasse um dia, Harry não conseguia se imaginar casando. Ti nha visto divórcios demais!

— Você é um cínico, um frio filho-da-mãe — sua úl tima amiga lhe jogara na cara, antes de sair do escritório e de sua vida duas semanas antes do Natal. — Recuso-me a perder mais tempo com você, Harry Potter! Obviamente você não me ama! Duvido que saiba o que é o amor!

A explosão de fúria dela fora tão grande que o fez pensar em sua vida sentimental. E o que descobriu não era nada lisonjeador.

Sempre condenara o pai por ser um marido serial, mas Harry não era muito melhor quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Tinha se tornado um amante serial, indo de uma mulher para outra, nunca assumindo com promissos, nunca perdendo o sono quando os relaciona mentos terminavam.

Ele era um filho-da-mãe cínico e frio, ela tinha razão. Não exatamente o cavaleiro nobre de armadura brilhan te que sempre imaginara ser.

Dois meses depois estava num avião, dando voltas em torno de Sidney, ainda tentando aceitar aquela visão revista de seu caráter, tentando justificar seu comporta mento passado. Sem muito sucesso. Ele nunca havia mentido para as amigas, prometido nada sério, traído promessas ou abandonado nenhuma criança, mas, mes mo assim, havia ferido as mulheres com quem saíra e que, provavelmente, queriam mais do que estava prepa rado para dar.

Harry sabia que era um bom partido, como se dizia. Atraente fisicamente, bem-sucedido profissionalmente e com boa situação financeira. O tipo de homem que seus amigos casados estavam sempre tentando apresen tar para as amigas solteiras em busca de marido.

Para se dar algum crédito, Harry sempre escapara das armadilhas mais óbvias, tendo o cuidado de procu rar mulheres que, erroneamente, julgava voltadas para as carreiras.

Fazendo um retrospecto, deu-se conta de que mulhe res que devotaram as vidas às carreiras sempre muda vam a maneira de pensar quando o relógio biológico co meçava a tocar a partir dos 30 anos. Subitamente algu mas delas começavam a falar de bolos de casamento e bebês, quando, no começo, tudo que queriam era uma conversa estimulante durante o jantar e sexo satisfatório no final da noite.

O que ele estava bastante contente em oferecer.

Quando Harry olhou através da janela do avião, os olhos embaçaram-se e começou a se questionar se ho mens também sofriam da síndrome do relógio biológi co. Ele completara 36 anos um mês atrás.

Talvez um dia encontrasse uma garota que desperta ria sentimentos desconhecidos. Talvez perdesse a cabe ça por causa de amor, desejo e paixão incontrolável.

Harry esboçou um meio-sorriso.

"Sonhe, Harry. É sobre você que estamos falamos. Sobre esse filho-da-mãe cínico e frio. Você será o últi mo homem na terra a perder a cabeça por causa de uma mulher!"

O ruído das rodas do avião, em contato com a pista, surpreendeu Harry. De tão envolvido com seus pensa mentos, parará de acompanhar a aterrissagem.

Seu olhar buscou novamente a janela para ver Sidney do solo.

Uma grande baía se estendia à sua frente, do lado es querdo do avião, margeando a areia. Na direção oposta, a área industrial. À direita, um subúrbio residencial. Aeroportos são, em geral, afastados das cidades, mas Mascot fica bem perto do centro de Sidney.

A casa da irmã ficava em um subúrbio no sentido les te, em Rose Bay, perto do centro da cidade. Ela tinha prometido buscá-lo, apesar do horário matutino e da avançada gravidez.

Harry sabia que lhe faria bem passar algumas sema nas aqui em Sidney com a irmã e o cunhado. Os austra lianos eram de trato maravilhoso, e Beth era cada vez mais australiana. Alguns creditavam tal maneira de ser ao calor, mas Harry não acreditava nisso. Acreditava ter algo a ver com o isolamento. Viviam tão longe que não tinham, ainda, sido contaminados pela loucura e os maus hábitos do resto do mundo. De acordo com sua ex periência, os australianos não pareciam viver para o tra balho como muitos americanos.

Harry queria assimilar um pouco daquela filosofia durante sua visita. Estava correndo o risco de transfor mar-se num viciado em trabalho.

Muito trabalho e nenhum lazer faziam de Harry um cara muito enfadonho.

Uma quinzena em total relaxamento iria lhe fazer muito bem.


End file.
